Cutting devices such as box cutters have replacement blades that are stored within the housing of the box cutter. When the primary blade wears down and needs replacement the user will open the housing of the box cutter and physically replace the primary blade with a replacement blade. The process is time consuming and increases the likelihood of injury as the user is handling the replacement blade during the replacement process.